1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods and devices for training and testing human judgement.
2. Background Art
Complex decision-making tasks are performed routinely by human beings. Training is often useful in developing skills in such tasks, and testing is useful in analyzing development of such abilities. For example, simulators for motor vehicles, aircraft, and spacecraft have been essential in providing training and testing for very important behaviors.
A generalized audio/visual device for performing training in a variety of different areas has heretofore been unknown. Training had to be done by specific purpose machines, such as automobile simulators, chess problem devices, and the like. The present invention presents a method and apparatus that has more general applications than heretofore known.